


Stars

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autism, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos finds a new constellation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

There was a new pattern of so-called “stars” in the sky. Carlos had discovered it while sitting on top of their roof the other night, telescope propped up and angled to allow him to chart the usual stars and constellations he had been expecting to find. What he had  _not_  expected to find was several stars that seemed to form a kind of eye shape in the sky.

That was something very  _new_.

Cecil wasn’t exactly sure why this was such an important thing to Carlos. He was also fairly certain that things like stars were fake, like the moon. But as Cecil sat and listened to Carlos explaining the implications, pacing back and forth, his hands flapping like they usually did whenever he was excited; he thought that it was better to keep his mouth shut and allow Carlos his happiness about potentially non-existent celestial bodies in the inky black void they called the night sky.

“Do you want to come up and see it?” The sudden question dragged Cecil out of his own thoughts and he blinked as he looked up at Carlos, a moment of panic running through him as he tried to remember just what Carlos had been talking about just before.

“Uh…”

“The new constellation! Come up and see it with me!” Carlos insisted.

“Oh! Right…sure! That would be um…neat!” He smiled, blushing when Carlos returned it with a wide smile of his own. He followed after Carlos onto the roof of their home, looking around curiously at the rest of their neighborhood. He had never considered actually climbing onto the roof of his home like this in the middle of the night before! It was certainly an interesting and new experience for him.

“It’s right there! Right next to Cygnus!” Carlos said, taking hold of Cecil’s wrist, pointing up with his other hand.

Cecil shot a glare at the supposed moon briefly, pursing his lips in annoyance before following Carlos’ pointing finger. “Hm…so that’s new?” he asked.

“Well of course! That’s Cygnus the swan and that’s not  _any_  of the usual constellations that surround the swan!” Carlos said, letting go of Cecil’s wrist as the two of them slowly sat down beside each other.

Cecil had lowered his gaze from the stars, his attention instead focused on Carlos and his rapidly moving eyes. “Tell me about them, Carlos,” he urged, smiling warmly when he saw the smile that spread across his lover’s face at the request. Cecil knew how much Carlos loved to talk about astronomy, even if it was all quite fake in the radio host’s opinion.

“Cygnus the swan doesn’t really have a story,” Carlos explained, his hands starting to shake in his lap as he spoke, fingers twitching, curling and uncurling. “There’s a few stories about what the swan is; it could be when Zeus turned himself into a swan or when some mortal was turned into a swan. It’s all kind of fuzzy really when it comes to a definitive story for it.

“Hercules is right next to Cygnus though! If you look from that star Deneb and then go down to that star called Vega…”

Cecil rested his head on Carlos’ shoulder, closing his eyes in contentment as he listened to the wonderful man speak, sharing his knowledge with him at a rapid and excited pace.


End file.
